A Saints dream
by Kikiyo Hatake
Summary: Based off of a dream I had. Shogo/Me Rated for language and a few other things.


I walked into a super huge mansion. The inside of the mansion was a very pale peach color, if not white. I walked up a flight of stairs and noticed that there were four hallways. I've never really been here before so I didn't know where Shogo was. I went down the first hallway and saw that there were three identical doors. All three were yellow with their big black dragon symbol. Which one has Shogo inside? I knocked on the one in the middle, hoping it was the right one. The door opened to reveal a japanese man who was three and a half times my height, maybe four. It was Shogo's bodygaurd Jyunichi.

"Oh, um sorry. Wrong door."

"You're looking for Shogo?"

"Yeah."

He pointed to the Ronin door on his right.

"Thanks."

He gave a nod and went back to his room. I knocked on the door he pointed to, happy to see that Shogo was the one who opened the door. I kissed his lips with out giving him a chance to speak. He smiled when I pulled away.

"Good to see you too babe."

I walked into his room. It looked more like an apartment from the inside. The only thing that was missing was a kitchen, but there was a microwave and mini fridge.

"Hey Shogo, why do you all stay here?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? So why are you still here?"

"Have you seen this place? I'm not leaving this place for shit."

"What if I told you to leave?"

"Then I'd leave."

"Then don't say you wouldn't leave for shit."

"I wouldn't leave for any other shit."

I rolled my eyes and took a seat on his couch.

"Does anyone else visit?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Most of the people either don't have friends, hate people or, or just enjoy to be alone."

"You used to like being alone."

"That was until you came into my life."

"When I came into your life you tried to kill me and my Dad."

"True. Luckily your father excepted my offer to work together."

"How did your dad take it?"

"I don't care anymore. I work hard to get his respect and all he ever does is say I dissapoint him. So you know what? I'm done. If I dissapoint him, I dissapoint him."

"But it's his gang."

"Not anymore. There was a surprisingly big amount of Ronin members who agree that Father should step down."

"Did he?"

"Yeah. I made him lieutenant though."

"Nice."

He took a seat on the couch next to me. We both watched some T.v together until we heard a small noise. We ignored it but little by little it got louder. It was a grumbling sound.

"Where the hell is that sound coming from?"

We both found out that it was my stomach.

"You didn't eat anything today did you?"

"I forgot to eat something before I left."

"Why?"

"I was too excited to see you."

"Follow me. I'll get the chef here to make you something."

"No. I'll just get some Freckle Bitches."

"He can make the things they have at Freckle bitches taste like crap. C'mon, I'll show you

"Alright."

We walked down stairs and headed to a huge dining. There are only eleven people living here, and they're staying in a place that's so big. Seriously, this is a palace. Why couldn't other people stay here? I saw Veteran child, The General and sitting at the end of the long dining room table sharing some laughs. When I walked past them grabbed my arm and looked me up and down. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Hey Sunshine! Stop creeping out my girlfriend."

He looked at Shogo and back at me. He let go of my arm and went back to the table. I could have sworn that he patted my ass. Shogo took my hand and pulled me over to the kitchen. When he opened the kitchen door I saw almost three dozen chefs in the kitchen. There are only eleven people here! Why do they need this much shit?

"Yo chef! Front and center!"

A rather skinny chef walked over to us with a happy look on his face.

"Bonjour Monsieur Akuji. How may I help you today?"

"My girl here wants a cheese burger, make her one. Make it the best one you've ever made."

"Of course my good sir! It will take some time, but it will be worth the wait, I promise."

Shogo dragged me out of the kitchen. Where the hell is he taking me this time? He took me back to his room.

"Drag me here without saying a word? That's romantic."

He snaked his arms around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back. Without warning he picked me up bridal style.

"Well aren't you my Ronin prince charming. Are you gonna give me some japanese words of love now?"

He kissed my lips again before talking.

"Watashi wa jo anata wo aishi."

He walked me over to his bed and layed me down gently.

"What does that mean?"

"I love you my princess."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too."

After that we started making out for a few minutes. I noticed the kiss was getting a little more heated as we went on. I felt his hand skim down the skin of my stomach until he reached my shorts. He started unbuttoning them. I grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

He started kissing my neck and shoulder.

"Trying to get some fun started."

"I don't think we should do that."

"C'mon babe, I promise I'll be gentle."

The way he said that made me blush a little.

"But, won't it feel weird?"

He started licking a certain spot on my neck.

"I'll make it feel good."

"I've never done this before."

He kissed me cheek.

"Think of it as dancing. I'll lead."

Before anything else could happen someone knocked on the door. Shogo got up and went to answer it. The door was opened to reveal a girl who was about my age with long black hair, brown eyes and wore the Ronin uniform.

"Oh God. What do you want Lenka?"

"What? You're not happy to see you're little sister?"

She had a soft japanese accent and the tips of her hair were dyed yellow. Shogo didn't seem to enjoy her being here.

"I'm a little busy."

Lenka just let herself in, ignoring her brother now. She saw me and smiled. She walked over to me and put out her hand.

"You must his girlfriend. I'm his little sister, Lenka Akuji."

She sounded so innocent. I shook her hand.

"I'm Magenta Rivers."

"I just hope you're able to understand how great my brother is and how happy I would be if you took good care of him."

Shogo glared at her.

"What the hell does that mean?! You think I can't take care of myself?!"

Lenka continued ignoring her elder brother.

"He is very special to me. I'll take care of him."

Lenka smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you."

She whispered something in my ear, her words dripping with venom.

"Because if you don't, then my sword will be tasting your blood."

I froze. She seemed so nice at first. I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover.

Shogo looked at me and walked over to his sister. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

"Alright. This is my life, this is my girlfriend now go home."

"I intend to do no such thing. I came here to see Father."

"Father? Don't you remember how he treated you? There were times where he would treat you worse then me."

"I know, but I'm still loyal to him. Hmm, loyalty. Something you lack."

She grinned at him before she left.

"Um, Shogo. Are you okay?

Shogo stood silent. He stared at the door the whole time. I went over and kissed him on the cheek, which seemed to have brought him out of his state.

"You don't like her do you?"

"What gave it away?"

"She confuses me. She seems to care about you but she also seems to love pushing your buttons."

He took some deep breathes.

"She said loyalty was omething you lack. What does she mean by that?"

"She thinks that I betrayed Father. If she were in my shoes I bet she would have done the same thing."

"I think I know how you feel. Johnny has been bitter toward me when he found out about us."

"He's still upset about Aisha. I don't get why he's upset, I didn't kill her."

"You ordered it didn't you?"

"No. He thinks thinks that."

"Now that I think about it, I'm surprised daddy agreed to work with you after all that. I thought he would have burried you alive."

"Don't jinx me. Now where were we?"

"Um."

He leaned in for a kiss but stopped when he heard a knock on the door again. He opened the door to reveal Shaundi.

"Something you need?"

"Yeah, could you tell you sister to stop pissing of Johnny."

"What?"

Shaundi lead me and Shogo to the living area of the mansion. Lenka and Johnny were screaming at eachother. I chose not listen to them. Shogo tried to break it up but ended up getting punched to the ground by Johnny.

"Stay out of this you fucking peice of shit!"

Yeah, he's not happy. Johnny looked at me and pulled me over.

"Magenta, don't you agree that Stillwater belongs to the Saints?"

I opened my mouth to say something but Lenks interrupted me.

"The city belongs to the Ronin. The Saints just decided to take it out of jealousy."

"Why would the Saints be jealous of the Ronin."

"Because we are the superiour gang."

"Like hell you are!"

Oh dear.

"Can't we learn to get along?"

"NO!"

I flinched. This isn't good.

"Well maybe you'd be glad to know that this girl is a Saint."

Johnny pulled me closer. Lenka glared at me.

"You belong to these street rats?"

Johnny pushed me me away.

"Fuck you say?"

How did this happen in just a few seconds? I attended to Shogo while Johnny and Lenka were fighting. He was still knocked out on the floor. I put his head on my lap. A few minutes later he woke up.

"What happened?"

"You got punched.

"Johnny?"

"Yup."

"Of course."

We looked at the two people fighting in front of us.

"You can fuck yourself Akuji!"

"And you can rot in a hole."

Lenka took my arm and roughly pushed me towards Johnny.

"My brother doesn't deserve to be allied with this gang and he sure as hell doesn't deserve to be dating that harlet."

Harlet?

"Fine! Magenta's too good for that asshole anyway!"

With that Johnny pulled me to the otherside of the mansion while Shogo was pulled to the other. I tried to get away from Johnny but his grip wouldn't loosen.

"Let me go Lenka! You can't do this."

I turned and saw Shogo snatch his hand away from his little sister.

"I decide what's right for you."

"No you don't! You're my little sister, not my parent."

Shogo caught up with me and Johnny, but when he reached for me Johnny turned and pointed a gun to Shogo.

"Back off."

While Johnny was distracted I snatched my hand away from him and went to Shogo.

"Magenta, get your ass over here."

"You don't tell me what to do."

"I know someone who does. HEY DAVE!"

A man with short black hair and hazel colored eyes walked in. He was the leader of the Saints an my father.

"'Sup Johnny."

"Tell your kid to stay loyal to the Saints."

"Fighten' with some Ronin again?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Dave shook his head.

"I don't care if she betrays the Saints, I care if she's happy."

"I want her to be happy too but-"

"But what? She's happy with Akuji. If she's happy then leave her alone."

Johnny sighed an agreed with his superior.

"Good. Now I don't want any more bad blood between the Ronin and the Saints. You already managed to bring my daughter into it. Go talk with the chick and work things out."

Johnny nodded and went to talk to the youngest Akuji in private. Dave looked at Shogo.

"I don't care if my daughter is with you. You love her and she loves you, I'm cool with that. Hurt her in anyway and I'll make sure you have the slowest and most painful death in the world. We clear?"

Shogo nodded. Dave gave a small nod and left. I turned to see Lenka and Johnny come back. That was fast.

"You guys worked things out?

"Pretty much."

"Good."

We decided to hang out in the living for a while, maybe watch some Fuzz. When the show went to commercial the skinny chef from before ran in.

"Monsieur Akuji! I have finished you Amore's burger."

I went to the Dining room to get my meal, the others followed. When we got to the Dining room I sat down next to Shogo. The chef walked over to me with a tray. He layed it down in front of me.

"Enjoy your meal."

I was about to pick it up until Shogo kissed me on the lips lovingly.

"Aishiteru. I love you."

"I love you too."

When I picked up my burger I lifted it up to my mouth and noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"What?

They all said their goodbyes. Was I going somewhere?

I shrugged and took a bite out of my burger. When my teeth sunk into it eveything went black.


End file.
